1. Field
One or more aspects of example embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a gate driving circuit of the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, electrophoretic displays, and plasma displays include a plurality of field generating electrodes and electro-optical active layers therebetween. The LCD includes a liquid crystal layer as an electro-optical active layer, and the OLED display includes an organic emission layer as an electro-optical active layer. One of the field generating electrodes is generally connected to a switching element to receive an electrical signal, and the electro-optical active layer converts the received electrical signal into an optical signal to display an image.
A panel display device may include a display panel in which a thin film transistor is formed. Multiple layers of electrodes, semiconductors, and the like are patterned in a thin film transistor array panel, and a mask is generally used in a patterning process.
The semiconductor is an important factor in determining the characteristics of the thin film transistor. The semiconductor is substantially formed of amorphous silicon, but due to low charge mobility thereof, there may be a limit on manufacturing a high performance thin film transistor. Further, when polysilicon is used, the high performance thin film transistor may be easily manufactured due to high charge mobility, but the cost of manufacturing may be high and display uniformity may be low, thereby making it difficult to manufacture a large-sized thin film transistor array panel.
Accordingly, a thin film transistor using an oxide semiconductor having high charge mobility and a high ON/OFF current ratio compared to that of amorphous silicon, in addition to having a low cost of manufacturing and high display uniformity compared to that of polysilicon, has been researched.
Further, to reduce a size of the display panel and to increase productivity, a method in which a gate driving circuit that outputs a gate signal to be supplied to a gate line formed on the display panel that is integrated on the display panel has been developed. The gate driving circuit integrated on the display panel may include a thin film transistor manufactured through the same or substantially the same process as that of the thin film transistor for a pixel, and thus, the active layer of the thin film transistor of the gate driving circuit may also be formed of an oxide semiconductor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, may constitute information that does not form prior art.